Soulsilver Christmas!
by Keari
Summary: Its christmas and theres a blizzard will soul stay all alone for christmas or can she make it to Blues? or spend it with a special someone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first one shot I thought I would write something for Christmas! Yay except it dosent feel much like Christmas to me… anyways I hoped that this will help get me get into the spirt. There is two more things I need to say. Blue is the girl And green is a boy. He is also Souls older its a little late and really long eh woops!  
**

Souls POV

"Thank you come again! And merry Christmas!" Said the store clerk sweetly to me.

I smiled back. "thanks I will! Merry Christmas"

I left the store and sighed.

I had finished my Christmas shopping for the most part.

It was Christmas time in Johto.

I was in blackthorn city finishing my shopping I had got every gift I needed.

Well... except one. Dang it! I needed to get something for silver!

"Aw, crap what am I expose to get him!" I yelled.

"Nine?" My Ninetails looked up at me in confusion.

"Oh I don't no what to do! Everyone else was easy! But nooo! He has to be the hardiest guy to shop for!" I was so frustrated!

"Ninetails..." she smiled knowingly shaking her head at me.

"Oh shut up" I grumbled and started walking toward the Pokemon center.

I finally made it to my room I sighed and plopped down on my bed.

Agh what am I going to do?

_'oh whatever makes you brake but I got what I wanted now-'_ "hello?" I said into my poke gear.

"Soul! Its Blue! I'm soo excited two more days till Christmas! And its snowing!" Blue practically yelled into the phone.

"Oh that's nice... wait its snowing?" I yelled shocked looking outside the window sure enough it was snowing crap!

"Yea that's what I said oh and I have valuable information for you if you want to trade..." blue said slyly.

I sighed great here we go again. "Sure, what is it?" I said.

"Well since you know I like your brother..." gag "and you have been sooo helpful with a lot of things. I was wondering... is he gay?"

I sat there contemplating her words.

I burst out laughing green gay? Oh this was sooo funny!

"What? I'm serious! I ransacked his room and -"

"wait, you went through his stuff?" I asked creped out.

"Its his own dang fault he stole my hat and said I couldn't have it back till I stopped being pesky so I had to get it back!" Ah classic Blue breaking in for her hat can't say I blame her.

"Anyways while I was looking I noticed the guy did not have any porn magazines. What's up with that! Every other guy his age has some kind of porn! So is or not?" I sighed poor green he was never a normal boy...

"Blue, you have to realize he lived with our grandfather how weird would that be to be caught by your grandfather! Also no. He isn't gay at least to the best of my knowledge" I said.

"Hm guess that explains it..." she murmured.

"So what was it you said you had for me?" I asked.

"Oh right well since as you know I'm good friends with Silver and since we all know there is a thing going on between you two-" I cut blue off. "There isn't anything going on between us!" I yelled.

"Whatever, anyways his birthday is on Christmas day thought you would like to know! Well lover girl I have to go and thanks!" And the line went dead.

Well crap now what am I exposed to do! There's two days left! Oh well I need to figure out something! Ugh I give up I will deal with it tomorrow...

**The next day..**

"ugh! What am I going to do Christmas is tomorrow!" I yelled.

I could not find a gift for Silver at all.

I had woken up early that morning so that I could find something but came up empty again.

"Ninetails nine…" nine tails looked at me worriedly. I sighed and kept on walking, I was about ready to give up when I saw an item that caught my eye.

I looked in the window to see that it was a Razor Claw. _hm last time I saw him he still had a Sneasel. I remember him saying something about wanting a Razor Claw…_I smiled that'_s it I found my gift!_

_**yay soul found her gift! lol well please reveiw help me with grammar PLEASE!**_

_**-Keari  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ack its been too long i need to update more forgive me! well enjoy this chapter!** **Oh i own nothing i always forget that!**_

Christmas day…

When I woke up to the sound of the howling wind.

I frowned and got up and looked outside my window there was a blizzard outside.

_well crap now what? I was expose to go to Blues for Christmas but my Pokemon cant fly through that!_

I sighed and got dressed and headed into the main lobby of the center the TV was on showing a weather report there were other trainers around the TV as well.

I focused on the news cast.

**This is breaking news there is a terrible blizzard you are advised to stay indoors today. DO NOT TRY AND LEAVE WHERE YOU ARE AT! It is very dangerous.**

_well great guess it'll be a quiet Christmas this year… OH wait doesn't Silver train in the Dragons den?_

I smiled to myself maybe it wont be lonely after all….

I smiled and ran back to my room and got dressed ready to head out into the blistering cold.

When I got out side it was VERY white.

So white I could hardly see. I held down my hat which threatened blow away and started toward the Dragons Den.

I took each step very carefully so I wouldn't fall. I finally saw the gym which meant I was close I sighed in relief.

I was close just a bit further… I reached the frozen lake I tested it out with one foot to see if it was stable.

It seemed to be… I took a deep breath and put my weight on it, it didn't crack or make any noise I suppose it was safe.

I walked over the ice with care and almost fell once but caught myself.

When I finally reached the Den I was grateful to be out of the wind and cold I was shocked to see that the broken bridge was fixed up with a patches of ice.

_grrr we meet again ice I will NOT fall!_ I thought as I glared at the ice.

I took a deep breath and took one step on the ice and didn't fall so far so good the ice was really slippery I was almost to the end and I lost my balance.

I gasped as I fell closing my eyes waiting for the impact but surprisingly it didn't come.

I felt something warm wrapped around my waist stopping me from falling.

"You idiot you should be more careful."

I opened my eyes to see that Silver had caught me.

I sighed in relief and muttered "Damn ice." I saw him smirk and left me upright again.

"I am not an idiot I didn't trip till the very end! And it was very slippery!" I yelled embarrassed.

"Whatever, what are you doing here any ways Soul?" he asked looking at me with worry.

wait he was worried? "why dose it matter to you?" I asked smirking.

"Well there is a blizzard outside." he said face emotionless but I could see his face looked a little more flushed.

"Ah, whatever nothing can stop me! Anyways a little birdie told that today was your birthday.." I said smiling.

"Blue told you I take it." he said not sounding surprised at all.

"Yep so I got you a gift!" I reached into my bag and got the Razor Claw that I had bought for him and gave it to him.

"Here you go! I thought you said you were looking for one earlier." I smiled at him he took the gift and looked it over probably looking it over to see if it was real or not.

"Um… thanks… but why would you get me something?" he asked me looking shocked that I got him something.

"well, why wouldn't I? You are my friend. Plus everyone should get something for Christmas! And birthday!" I laughed.

He smiled at me not a smirk but a real smile.

"Thanks but I hope you weren't expecting anything back." he said.

I stared at him was he serious? Did he really think I expected something back.

"I don't need anything back! Christmas is about giving not receiving!" I lectured him.

"Yeah right, what did you want?" _man this guy was dense. Wait ive got an idea!_

"Okay if you want to give me something then how about you spend Christmas with me?" I asked hopefully, he stared at me for a minuet before answering.

"alright but im not a Christmas person." he said as he looked away.

I smiled "Aw! Thanks Silver!" I jumped on him rapping my arms around his neck.

He blushed and looked away."well lets head to the Pokemon center!" I said releasing him.

He nodded at me and looked at the ice made bridge. He smirked at me and I looked at him in confusion. "What?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you can make it across the bridge without falling?" he asked still smirking. I blushed and glared at him.

"Of course I can! I only fell at the very end! Besides it was really slippery!" I yelled at him in my defense.

"Sure it is." he chuckled and started walking across the ice, not even stumbling when he reached the ice.

I looked at the ice and glared. _Stupid ice…_ I took a deep breath and started walking carefully across the ice.

"HEY! At least wait up!" I said trying hard not to fall.

he stopped monetarily to let me catch up.

As soon as I did we started walking again. I saw Silver steal glances at me out of the corner of my eye

(Because you know im trying to NOT fall!) I wonder why he's watching me… could he like me?…. Nah probly making sure I don't fall.

Then of coarse I slip. I reached out for Silver pulling him down with me. We both fell on the ice.

I was on top of Silver. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Great job Soul, now we BOTH fell." He said while glaring at me.

"Sorry! I lost focus!" I explained.

We locked eyes, he stared into my brown eyes and as I stared into his mercury colored ones.

"Um could you get off?" he asked sounding out of breath.

"Um, Oh yeah!" I stuttered. I carefully got off him. there's no way im getting up without help.

I sat on the cold ice as I watched him get up he held a hand out for me. I graciously took it and let him pull me up.

We finally did make it to the Pokemon center I was freezing. Nurse Joy came up to us and gave us blankets and hot chocolate.

"Th-thank you!" I said as I shivered. She smiled at us

. "Your welcome, now don't go back outside do you understand?" she gave us a stern look.

I nodded my head and Silver just grunted. We sat by the fire to keep warm.

We sat there in silence for a long time. Then the doors opened.

"Thank god! We made it!" yelled a familiar boy.

"its all your Fault Gold! You just had to come to Blackthorn city!" yelled a girl with light blue hair.

"Oh god." I heard Silver mumble. Then I recognized them.

"Gold? Crys?" They both turned toward where me and Silver were sitting.

A grin broke over Gold and Crys faces. "Soul! And Silver too!" Crys squealed she ran over and hugged me tight.I smiled "What are you guys doing here?" Gold ran over and smiled at me.

"Well we were coming to make sure Silver came to Blues party!" Silver groaned.

I knew he didn't like Crys too much apparently they had a 'History' together.

I sighed and we sat around the fire talking for a while till Gold had to ask.

"When are we going to open presents?" Gold blurted out.

Crys glared at him I only laughed, Silver chuckled. "Gold! That's rude!" Crys scolded.

"But Crys! You and Soul have been talking about Nothing the whole time!" whined Gold.

"Well it couldn't hurt to open presents!" I said happily.

"YEA!" yelled Gold. I got up and went to my room and got my gifts for the others and came back.

"Oh! Present! Gimee!" shouted Gold. I smiled and gave him his and Crys their presents, and They gave me mine.

Gold started staring at Silver. It didn't last long Silver finally snapped. "What? Stop staring at me!" Silver said irritated.

"Where's my gift!" he asked. "I don't have you a gift." Silver said looking away.

Gold looked irritated and huffed "Fine! I don't care!" he said as he ripped into his gifts.

I sighed and open my gifts. Crys got me the two manga I have been looking everywhere for!

Gold got me pajamas with Chikorita on them. (I could tell Crys picked them out.) after we opened our presents we all went to bed.

**_yes i know crap ending but i will eventually write more... but next up is Soul Reader yay now i gotta think about whats gonna happen ^^; i cant help! im addicted to ferriswheelshipping i love pokemon black and white if you havent got it well... wats wrong with ya? it is an epic game i loved! opps im rambleing well i have to rewrite the 2nd or 3rd chapter all over it was originaly going to be 2 sepereat chapters but im being nice ^^ yes i know my grammer sucks help me get better but dont be a jerk about it! its hard on me T-T reveiw! or even better leave a good comment! ^^  
_**

**_-Keari  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_YAYNESS I found the lost chapter! soo happy! hehe! well i hope u enjoy it!_

* * *

**The next morning when we all woke up the Blizzard finally let up.**

We decided we should head to Blues.

Gold and Crys were going to have to ride with me and Silver on my Lugia.

Lugia was the only one strong enough to make it through this weather anyways.

Once we arrived we found out that we were the last to arrive a day late.

I recalled Lugia and we headed inside.

Once we got there everyone was inside I was shocked by all the people!

"You guys made it!" Blue said tackling us with a hug.

"Yeah, the storm let up so we came why'll we had the chance." I said.

"Ah I see… Oh! Silver that THING Is up in my room!" Blue said happily.

_Thing? What thing? _I thought I raised an eyebrow at Silver he just blushed and mumbled something and ran up stairs.

_That was odd_. I thought I didn't have much time to think about it because my brother snuck up on me and pulled me into a big bear hug.

I gasped as he squeezed the air out of me.

"Green… I CANT BREATH!" he laughed and sat me down and took my hat to ruffle my hair.

"Hey!" I shouted he laughed at me again.

"Good to see you little sis!" he said smiling. I frowned at him.

"Oh leave me alone! And give me my hat back!" he laughed again.

"Whatever sis. Well I`ll be taking your hat and be on my way.." he said walking off with my hat.

"Hey Green! Come back here." But he was gone I sighed in frustration.I walked around the room in search of my stupid brother. 

_God what a jerk!_

_ "_Oh! Soul! Its you! I havent seen you forever!" shouted a familiar voice.

I turned around to see my little sister running toward me.

"Oh my gosh! White I havent seen you since forever!" I laughed as she hugged me.

" Who is this lovely young lady?" asked a weird guy with green hair and a black and white baseball cap on.

White giggled and turned toward him. "This is my older sister Soul, Sis this is my uh…. Friend his name is N" she explained to me.

_Ohh someone has a crush!_ I snickered, and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you N!" I said happily. He looked at my hand for a seconed as if contemplating whether or not to take it or not.

He took a deep breath and shook my hand and smiled at me.

"Glad to meet your acquittance " he said.

_He seemed like a nice guy I`ll have to ask White what the whole thing with not takeing my hand thing, maybe he's shy?_

Suddenly, I felt something pulling on my stocking I looked down to see Silvers Sneasel pulling on me it had a letter in it mouth.

I leaned down and opened it. I read as I patted Sneasel on the head.

_'meet me out back… Silver' _

I stared at the letter a little longer. _Dang he probably wants to battle…. _I sighed and excused myself from White and N and headed out back…..

* * *

_Hmmm what dose Silver want? well only i know for sure! well not really... i gotta brain storm. im so sorry that its short but i wanted to make a cliff hanger. Also please o please reveiw if no one dose i dont feel like anyone is reading it ^^; o and im might not be able to update for a while my friends are writeing stories with me in them... JOY lol jk im sure they will do good well i will see you all later also please leave me a reveiw and as always help with grammer but remeber ive got feelings too! Bye Bye!_

_-Keari  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_okay i want to thank Palkia's princess for remideing me I had storys people were waiting haha ^^; im very sorry i have been wayy busy i started my sophomore year this year so ive been busy pluse i have activities now FFA NHS band busy as a bee but since i was reminded i had this sudden... insperation so here ya go!_**

As I walked outside I felt snowflakes kiss my bare head.

I giggled _maybe it isn't so bad not having my hat on!_

I felt a small smile form on my lips I danced around the snow looking for Silver.

I found him standing by himself his back turned toward me.

I smiled mischievously and snuck behind him and tackled him from behind.

He let out a grunt and caught himself before he fell.

I buried my face in his back, breathing in his scent, I had my arms wrapped around his torso.

I heard him let out a puff of breath and whispered my name.

I snuggled my face deeper into his back drinking in his presence.

He turned in my hold and hugged me back I froze.

He _never _ever hugged me back I was shocked but I relaxed in his embrace.

His hands held my lower back against him, he put his head on top of mine I heard him breath in my hair, I sighed in content happy where I was.

I wish I could be in his arms forever I felt so safe, so alive in his arms I felt like nothing could hurt me.

"Soul…. I… uh I have something for you… if you want it…." I heard him whisper in my ear.

I shivered when I felt his breath at my ear.

I reluctantly broke away from him and looked into his mercury colored eyes they looked so bright and full of life from when I first met him, I smiled.

He sighed and pulled an old box with a beautiful silver bow on top.

I looked at him surprised I saw his cheeks were a rosey color, I giggled and took the gift from him.

I carefully removed the delicate silver bow and opened the long box.

I gasped inside was a beautiful necklace.

It looked like Lugia curled up with one ruby eye staring at me I lifted it out of the box it was so beautiful.

I turned and looked at Silver with tears in my eyes.

He smiled softly at me he took the necklace from me and motioned for me to turn around.

I did so gratefully, "This necklace was passed down to me by my mother, on her death bed she gave this to me and told me to give this to the girl I love…." he said as he moved my hair at of his way I shivered as I felt his finger brush my neck.

He clasped the hook and turned me to face him.

He searched my caramel colored eyes for his answer, then it hit me he gave me this necklace because he loved me…

I felt my heart swell at the thought I felt a blush spread over my cheeks.

I smiled at him and hugged him to me.

I felt him stiffen but relax into my embrace I kissed the side of his neck.

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to him.

I heard him whisper my name over and over, "Soul,Soul,Soul, god Soul." I smiled and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Silver…." I felt him shiver, "Thank god, you don't know how much I long to hear that from you…" Silver whispered.

I broke our embrace he took my head and kissed me.

I felt my world spin with his lips on mine I felt amazing.

I kissed him back I tangled my fingers through his long red hair.

He tasted like cinnamon and cookies I smiled against our kiss finding it highly amusing that he tasted sweet.

Suddenly their was a loud boom we broke from the kiss and I looked around confused then the air was filled with a thick with a smog it felt like a tear gas I couldn't breath.

"Soul!" I heard Silver shout I tried to call out but my throat was to dry I was coughing hard I felt myself fall to the ground hard.

My vision was starting to blur I felt someone grab me by my waist and pulled me to my feet.

The person then put a cloth over my mouth and I started to black out.

"Soul!" I heard Silver call.

_Silver help….. _

**phew well i say that might have been one of my best chapters i had fun writeing but the last part kinda sorta got shakey because i was watching crinimal minds so kind of ruined my mood that was my first romancey scene idk how i did but i do no who kiddnaped her hehe any guesses? love to hear them i want to finish this story by christmas hopefully i will be able too. also the necklace Silver gave Soul is the Soulsilver elblem thingy the symbol on the frontof the game case! that thingie! also please reveiw u can grade my grammer, leave me a nice review if you liked it, guess whats going to happen i will try and answer. well bye bye! dont be shy i love reveiws! thanks again for remindeing me! (i need that sometimes ^^;)**

**-Keari**


	5. Chapter 5

_**yay another chapter hopw you like it im n a rush so here we go**_

I woke up to the sound of dripping water.

I was lying on the cold hard floor.

I opened my eyes to total darkness.

There wasn't a speck of light anywhere it was complete darkness.

I groaned as I sat up, _where am I? _I thought my head felt foggy my thoughts were clouded.

I went to put my head in my hands, to find that my hands were tied to my back.

_great what else could go wrong?_

I hear a door open to my right I squinted my eyes at the sudden light.

The light revealed that I was locked behind bars.

A tall dark figure walked up to my cell and let out a soft sigh.

He was tall and slender he wore a baseball cap.

I couldn't tell the color of his hair it was too dark still…. The person squatted down in front of my cell.

"I'm so sorry…. They forced me to capture you I never thought they would go to these extremes…" the voice, male, said to me sadly.

"Please…. Let me go….." I whispered my voice was sore from the smokescreen.

The man hung his head, "I am truly sorry I would let you go if I could but I cant they have White and they said they would harm her if I didn't capture you and bring you here." the voice told me.

I felt sorry for him the poor guy.

Then it hit me, _Is he talking about my sister? What? How is that even possible?_

I was about to voice my question about White but then a voice interrupted me.

"The hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away from the girl! You don't want your precious girlfriend to have no water tonight do you?" the males voice yelled angrily.

I heard a snap and the lights came on.

I was shocked the person I saw sitting in front of me had long green hair tied back under a baseball cap.

He wore a white jacket and a black turtle neck.

He had on brown pants and his eyes were emerald green.

It was that N guy from the party! I stared in shock.

I managed to whisper to him, "Please…. Take care of my sister…. Do what you have to, to save her!' I said with my shaky voice.

He nodded and left the room.

The man who had yelled early glared at N.

"Worthless son go do something useful! And don't let me ever let me catch you in here again!" he scolded N.

N glared at him and walked out leavening me and this horrible man alone.

The man was tall and also had green hair and a red eye thingy with silver around it, he wore a robe that reached all the way to the floor.

"So your Whites sister? Humph you sure don't look alike." the man scoffed.

I glared at the man how dare he cause harm my sister! He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Never mind I take that back you do look alike."

I continued to glare at him.

"What… Do you want with me?" I whimpered.

I hated to sound so weak but my body ached from all I just went through.

He scoffed at me, "I don't want anything from you! I have the two heroes of Unova I don't need a brat like you!" He said quite rudely.

"That's enough Ghetsis, don't b rude to our guest…" said a very familuar voice.

Then walked in my enemy and my lovers father Giovanni had entered the room and I felt my heart drop.

**_dun dun lol im cruel but hey i updated! yay but i dont know how long it will take for me to get the next one up i will try my hardest. i wont however update with no reveiws! so please Reveiw comment on anything what u think will happen grammer excetra, how many of you got who took her? the next chapter will probably b n Silvers point of veiw soooo bye bye!_**

**_-Keari_**


End file.
